


Разговор

by jedi_katalina



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: Разговор Люка и Вейдера на Эндоре.





	Разговор

Император был прав. Люк действительно пришел к нему, своему отцу, а это означало, что Император был прав и в другом: в том, что Люк сочувствует ему. Это открытие удивило его, он давно забыл, как это бывает – когда тебе кто-то сочувствует. Тем более, что после того, как он стал Лордом ситхов, он сделал все, чтобы это чувство никогда не появлялось в окружавших его людях. И очень в этом преуспел. Поэтому, когда Император произнес слово «сочувствие», он не поверил, не мог поверить. Но Император, как всегда, знал больше, чем он мог предположить, и сейчас, видя Люка перед собой, Дарт Вейдер в очередной раз удивился проницательности своего повелителя.

\- Император ждет тебя, - произнес он, начиная разговор.

\- Я знаю, отец.

Хотя Люк уже говорил ему «отец» в разговоре через Силу на Беспине, Вейдер не надеялся на то, что сын так быстро признает его. Видимо, он еще слишком плохо знал своего сына.

\- Значит, ты признал правду.

\- Я признал, что ты был когда-то Энекином Скайуокером, моим отцом.

\- Это имя теперь ничего для меня не значит, - быстро возразил Вейдер, и тут же понял, что пытается убедить в этом больше самого себя, чем Люка. Люк тем временем продолжил, говоря все с большей убежденностью:

\- Это твое настоящее имя! Ты просто забыл. Я знаю, в тебе есть добро, Император не смог вытравить его из тебя полностью! Вот почему ты не смог убить меня, и поэтому ты не отведешь меня сейчас к Императору.

Он обманывал самого себя. Имя Энекина Скайуокера означало для него многое. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось снова стать тем Энекином Скайуокером, которым он был когда-то, до того, как… Но это невозможно. Люк ничего не понимает. Нельзя возвратиться в прошлое, и Энекина Скайуокера уже не вернуть. Слишком большая пропасть пролегла между ними. Напрасно Люк пытается дать ему надежду. Ложную надежду.

\- Я вижу, ты сделал себе новый лайтсэйбер, - сказал он, пытаясь уйти от ответа. Вейдер включил лайтсэйбер Люка, который был у него в руках, и несколько минут внимательно рассматривал его зеленый светящийся клинок. Еще одно свидетельство правоты Императора.

\- Твое обучение закончено. Ты могуществен, как и предсказывал Император.

\- Отец, пойдем со мной!

Ты не можешь помочь мне, Люк… Ну почему ты никак не поймешь этого? Я не могу больше сопротивляться… Темная сторона сильнее… Я должен сделать то, чего хочет мой повелитель. Я не могу этого не сделать!

\- Оби-Ван когда-то думал так же, как ты. Ты не знаешь могущества Темной стороны. Я должен повиноваться своему Учителю.

\- Я не перейду на Темную сторону и ты будешь вынужден убить меня.

\- Если такова твоя судьба. «Моя судьба», – с горечью подумал Вейдер.

\- Ты не можешь этого сделать. Я чувствую в тебе конфликт. Избавься от своей ненависти.

Поздно… Всегда было слишком поздно…

\- Слишком поздно для меня, сын.

Эти слова так резко контрастировали со всем, что он говорил раньше, и были так неожиданны, что удивили его самого. Неужели Люк прав, и конфликт в его душе действительно существует? Но с Темной стороны не возвращаются… Он не должен был такого говорить. Он подал знак штурмовикам, чтобы они увели пленного.

\- Император покажет тебе истинную природу Силы. Теперь он – твой Учитель.

\- Тогда мой отец действительно умер.

Одно долгое мгновение отец и сын смотрели друг на друга. Вейдер ощущал в Силе, что Люк все еще, не смотря ни на что, надеется на чудо, но сам не чувствовал ничего, кроме отчаяния. Это его судьба.


End file.
